


In the Pool

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Sara have fun in a swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pool

"I never really saw you as a house-sitting type," Neal said. He glanced over at Sara in her blue and pink polka-dotted bikini. It was the sort of thing you might see on an eight year old, but on Sara's body, it was definitely not for kids. "Watching someone else's big screen while cleaning out all their cereal."

She laughed. "Well, this isn't your average house, and there isn't any cereal. I mean, most houses don't have an indoor pool on the second floor. It wasn't a hard call in the middle of January. Besides, he's an old friend, I could do him a favor while he's in Europe."

"He, huh?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does _he_ do Tai Chi?"

Sara made a face and shook her head.

Neal laughed and stood up. "Are we going to swim, or what?" He hitched up his short red swimming trunks and dove into the deep end. When he surfaced, Sara was standing at the edge of the pool with her hands on her hips.

"What if I had said no?" she asked.

"You weren't going to." Neal swam to the edge of the pool and pushed his wet hair out of his face. "Get in, it's great."

Sara stepped to the side and jumped in with a perfect swimmer's dive. She surfaced and grinned at him. "You're right, it's great." She swam to him and wrapped her arm around his body. "You know, you look pretty good all wet."

Neal laughed. "You're not so bad yourself." His hand slipped down the front of her bikini bottoms. "And how does that feel?"

She leaned her face in and kissed him, her lips tasting like chlorine. She wrapped a leg around his waist, pushing herself against his hand. It must have felt pretty good.

Neal rubbed his thumb over her clit, over and over. She leaned forward first, burying her face in his neck, and the closer she got to climax, the tighter her grip around his waist got. Finally, she shuddered, throwing her head back. Her cry echoed off the tiled walls.

"So, what do you like more?" Neal asked with a grin. "Swimming or house-sitting?'

Sara shook her head, winding her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead to his. "I like you."

Neal's grin widened. "Then I better do that again."


End file.
